


The Mechanics of Car Sex

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 11/13/08</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mechanics of Car Sex

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 11/13/08

* * *

“Oh, Jack, that’s good…”

“Mm-hmm. Ianto, can you move your knee?”

“Where?”

“How ‘bout if we-”

“Wait, Jack, that’s not- OW!”

“Sorry. It’s too dark to see.”

“Well, yes, being trapped in an SUV under a pile of rubble will do that.”

“Gwen’s on her way with a rescue team. An hour, maybe two. We’ll get out, promise.”

“I believe you.”

“Mmm-maybe we should try this again with me on my back and you on top?”

“Yeah, just let me- Jack, stop! I can’t bend that way.”

“OK, I’m going to- Wait. Do these seats go all the way back?”

* * *


End file.
